beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Enneagram of Personality
|Wikipedia:/en/Enneagram of Personality> "The Enneagram of Personality, or simply the Enneagram (from the Greek words ἐννέα [ennéa, meaning "nine" ] and γράμμα [grámma, meaning something "written" or "drawn"1]), is a description of the human psyche which is principally understood and taught as a typology of nine interconnected personality types. Although the origins and history of many of the ideas and theories associated with the Enneagram of Personality are a matter of dispute, contemporary Enneagram claims are principally derived from the teachings of Oscar Ichazo and Claudio Naranjo. Naranjo's theories were partly influenced by some earlier teachings of George Gurdjieff."|Wikipedia:/en/Enneagram of Personality> Test: The Types (All quotes from ) 1-Perfectionists "Leaders who are perfectionists set a very high bar of expectation for themselves." "However, perfectionist leaders could potentially get slowed down by the weight of their own expectations. It is not uncommon to see programmes led by such leaders getting delayed over and over again. " 2-Helpers "These leaders seek out opportunities to assist others." "Questions * Are you so sensitive and responsive to the pain in people around you that others might good-naturedly refer to you as a "mind reader" or "psychic"? * Do you find it difficult to limit the time or energy you spend when others seem to need you? * Do you struggle with organization in your personal life -- starting many projects but following through on very few? * Is it difficult for you to judge how much time is appropriate for youself or others to focus on meeting personal needs without becoming selfish? * Are you a flexible, accepting person who seldom, if ever, finds strictly right or wrong answers to life's problems? * In personal relationships, does your dedication to finding creative ways of expressing your affection often collide with feelings of resentment over being taken for granted? * Do you quickly become agitated or "stressed out" when doing tasks that focus on theoretical, objective issues that are devoid of any interpersonal dimension? * No matter where you are -- on the job, shopping, on vacation, at a restaurant, at a party -- do you seem to attract people, even perfect strangers, who pour out their hearts or tell you their life stories? * Do you gain a sense of personal fulfillment at helping others achieve their goals?" ( ) 3-Achievers "These are leaders who excel in a single-minded pursuit of their goals. " 4-Romantics "Romantics are idealistic leaders. They crave for Utopia—in terms of where they want to see themselves, and their groups and organization." "Questions * Would you say that being with people, nurturing personal relationships, and being intensely loyal to the people you love are the innate gifts that bring the greatest pleasure and meaning to your life? * Even in your closest relationships, does fear of loss or abandonment cause you to struggle against feelings of jealousy or possessiveness? * Do you tend to avoid or procrastinate over tasks that require focusing on details or paperwork, seeing them as tedious and depressing? * When presented with a new plan, idea, or project, do you feel that it's important to recognize flaws first so that the possibilities won't become unrealistic and therefore disappointing? * Is your sense of meaning and purpose in life best expressed through the symbols, stories, ad traditions that connect you to people, to your faith, or to life in general? * Have you spent a great deal of time and energy on a quest to understand the meaning of your own life and history, hoping to understand your purpose for being on this earth? * When experiencing the beauty of nature -- for example, a sunset or a budding flower -- do you connect with something spiritual and even sometimes feel your heart will burst because of the sheer wonder of creation? * Do you often feel so many emotions at once that you become confused about which to express first and how to organize your thoughts? * Are you attracted to the dramatic or unusual things in life -- in clothes, food, friends, art, decor?" ( ) 5-Observers "These leaders have a strong sixth sense. They are highly intuitive in gauging situations." 6-Questioners "These are leaders who keep an organization honest and move in the right direction without getting into complacency." 7-Enthusiasts "Enthusiasts lend an air of optimism around them." "They thrive on variety. Enthusiasts tend to move from one role to another, and even change professions completely over the course of their career." "Questions * When a situation becomes intense, do you get a nearly uncontrollable urge to laugh or to point out the absurdity of it all, often with a good one-liner? * When you hear about or see problems in the world or in people's lives, do you almost automatically start thinking of solutions? * Are you "turned off" when people tell you how gifted you are or what great potential you have because you know that underneath is the expectation for you to be doing something more meaningful or productive with your life? * Are you stimulated by intellectual sparring, by new and different experiences, or by the possibility of being on the cutting edge of a new venture but "turned off" at the thought of your life being stable, secure, and routine? * Do you prize flexibility and avoid making long-term commitments or plans "set in concrete"? * Do people almost universally enjoy your company but at the same time give you the feeling they don't see the deeper, more intelligent, more loyal side of your personality? * Do you see yourself as a good communicator with a broad enough range of interests that you can keep a conversation going with just about anyone? * Are you the kind of person who, if given the opportunity, can see the potential use of many things others might throw out as junk? * Do you enjoy mental challenges and find yourself seeking out these kinds of challenges to keep life enjoyable or to keep from being bored?" ( ) 8-Bosses "People with the ‘Boss’ personality are those with high determination and are possessed with a sense of direction. They have a clear idea of the direction to be taken, and are dismissive of other’s views." 9-Peacemakers "An organization cannot do without peacemakers. Conflicts are common in any organization, and peacemakers ensure these do not go out of hand. While peacemakers play an important, sometimes invisible role in an organization, they sometimes feel frustrated at the lack of due recognition for the thankless role they play." Type 4 (Romantic/Individualist) Links "The Romantic (the Four): Romantics have sensitive feelings and are warm and perceptive." "What I Like About Being a Four * my ability to find meaning in life and to experience feeling at a deep level * my ability to establish warm connections with people * admiring what is noble, truthful, and beautiful in life * my creativity, intuition, and sense of humor * being unique and being seen as unique by others * having aesthetic sensibilities * being able to easily pick up the feelings of people around me What's Hard About Being a Four * experiencing dark moods of emptiness and despair * feelings of self-hatred and shame; believing I don't deserve to be loved * feeling guilty when I disappoint people * feeling hurt or attacked when someone misundertands me * expecting too much from myself and life * fearing being abandoned * obsessing over resentments * longing for what I don't have" "People of this type like to express themselves." "Some characteristics of the 4-Romantic include an appreciation of aesthetics and creativity, compassion, humor, dignity, valuing what’s authentic, and the love of beauty. The other side of this type includes feeling depressed, being self-absorbed, behaving overly dramatically, longing, and being moralistic. As a 5, I’m usually even-tempered and quite happy, but occasionally I’ll have a day where my 4 wing takes over and I feel moody. Fours’ longing is related to their envy for what others have; Fours often feel something is missing from their own lives. Marlon Brando, Orson Welles, Charles Laughton, and Tennessee Williams represent the brooding, melancholy characteristics of some Romantics. Alan Watts and Mike Nichols represent their refinement. 4s are often attracted to life and death situations and to death itself; suicides by 4s include Sylvia Plath, Anne Sexton, Virginia Woolf, Kurt Cobain, and Vincent Van Gogh." Type 3 (Achiever/Motivator) "Achivers are energetic, optimistic, self-assured, and goal oriented. How to Get Along with Me * Leave me alone when I am doing my work. * Give me honest, but not unduly critical or judgmental, feedback. * Help me keep my environment harmonious and peaceful. * Don't burden me with negative emotions. * Tell me you like being around me. * Tell me when you're proud of me or my accomplishments." Type 2 (Helper) "Helpers are warm, concerned, nurturing, and sensitive to other people's needs. How to Get Along with Me * Tell me that you appreciate me. Be specific. * Share fun times with me. * Take an interest in my problems, though I will probably try to focus on yours. * Let me know that I am important and special to you. * Be gentle if you decide to criticize me." Type 1 (Reformer) "We have named personality type One The Reformer because Ones have a “sense of mission” that leads them to want to improve the world in various ways, using whatever degree of influence they have. They strive to overcome adversity—particularly moral adversity—so that the human spirit can shine through and make a difference." "Although Ones have a strong sense of purpose, they also typically feel that they have to justify their actions to themselves, and often to others as well. This orientation causes Ones to spend a lot of time thinking about the consequences of their actions, as well as about how to keep from acting contrary to their convictions. Because of this, Ones often persuade themselves that they are “head” types, rationalists who proceed only on logic and objective truth. But, the real picture is somewhat different: Ones are actually activists who are searching for an acceptable rationale for what they feel they must do." Type 7 (Adventurer) "Adventurers are energetic, lively, and optimistic. They want to contribute to the world. How to Get Along with Me * Give me companionship, affection, and freedom. * Engage with me in stimulating conversation and laughter. * Appreciate my grand visions and listen to my stories. * Don't try to change my style. Accept me the way I am. * Be responsible for youself. I dislike clingy or needy people. * Don't tell me what to do." Type 8 (Boss/Asserter) "What I Like About Being a Eight * being independent and self-reliant * being able to take charge and meet challenges head on * being courageous, straightforward, and honest * getting all the enjoyment I can out of life * supporting, empowering, and protecting those close to me * upholding just causes What's Hard About Being a Eight * overwhelming people with my bluntness; scaring them away when I don't intend to * being restless and impatient with others' incompetence * sticking my neck out for people and receiving no appreciation for it * never forgetting injuries or injustices * putting too much pressure on myself * getting high blood pressure when people don't obey the rules or when things don't go right" Further Famguesses CH2GH5. S4E6G7B8 Frenguesses DAR1 or 6, JKAM6, MJC , CC2, KG3, AB3, SL3w2, TH8?, Colleguesses SS5, AL1, AM4, Christianity Book Article Subtypes 7sx "This seeing only the good in things is called idealization. Because they focus on their partner, they can often idealize their partner. The technique they use to keep the idealization working is reframing. "All right, she burned the dinner, that's because she's so sensitive to the children's needs that she couldn't pay attention to anything else." The instant reframe can keep the idealization alive for longer than most types and can easily lead them to stay in negative relationships much longer than you'd expect from people who are known as escape artists. They don't always physically escape, they escape through the reframe." �� "Intimate Sevens, when they seduce, (especially but not exclusively sexually) they don't tell lies. They are not phony, they are successively sincere. Today she really loves Brad but tomorrow she will really love Brian. Today she desperately wants to go to the symphony, but tomorrow she much prefers light opera. The appetite is for variety. Now that's fine in many areas. No harm in eating from different ethnic traditions every night of the week. But if you are putting moves on solid Susan today and tomorrow you are equally enamored of Brigid, you may have a big problem." ---- }} References Category:Personality Divergences Category:Myers-Briggs Category:Human Culture Category:People Category:Society